gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines (geboren August-September 1999, 5 Minuten nach Mabel in Piedmont, Kalifornien) ist ein schlauer, neugieriger und abenteuerlustiger 12-Jahre alter Junge, der den Sommer über mit seinem Großonkel in Gravity Falls, Oregon verbringt und dort mit seiner Schwester Mabel Pines die geheimnisvolle Seite von Gravity Falls kennenlernt. Er war in die 15 Jährige Wendy Corduroy verliebt. Geschichte Früheres Leben Dipper als Lamm.|thumb|left|250px Dipper wurde gegen Ende des Sommers im Jahr 1999 geboren, fünf Minuten nach seiner Schwester Mabel.Gravity Falls’ Alex Hirsch previews the show’s new season by recapping its first In jungen Jahren hat sich Dipper als Lamm verkleidet und den Lämmchen-Tanz getanzt.Der Lämmchen-Tanz Seitdem er drei Jahre alt ist, sind seine Lieblingsferien Halloween. Dort gefiehl ihm am besten die "Süßes oder saures"-Tour.Rache ist süß. Er wurde als kleiner Junge auch wegen seinem Muttermal gehänselt, weshalb er begann es zu verstecken. Hintergrund Seine Lieblingsferien sind Halloween. Außerdem ist Dipper dafür bekannt, dass er von anderen Kindern wegen seines Muttermals gehänselt wurde, welches wie das Sternzeichen, Der Große Wagen aussieht. Deswegen begann er sein Muttermal zu verstecken. Das könnte der Grund für seinen Spitznamen sein. Persönlichkeit Clever, neugierig, abtenteuerlustig, mutig, vernünftig, manchmal etwas naiv und eine Spaßbremse. Alle diese Dinge beschreiben Dipper Pines. Dipper ist ein geborener Abenteurer. Was er wohl von seinem Großonkel Ford Pines geerbt hat. Er versucht immer ein Rätsel zu lösen. Seine Liebe für das Detail ist praktisch, wenn es darum geht, ein Geheimnis zu lüften. Allerdings wird er manchmal, da er manchmal etwas zu schnell handelt, seine Glaubwürdigkeit in Frage gestellt. Er ist das Pure Gegenteil von seiner Schwester Mabel. Er war zunächst überhaupt nicht begeistert von der neuen Umgebung, da er Gravity Falls für eine langweilige Stadt hielt in der er mit seiner Schwester die Sommerferien verbringen soll. Allerdings lernt er sie zu schätzen, als er zusammen mit seiner Schwester beginnt die Geheimnisse der Stadt zu lüften und dabei seine Abenteuerlust geweckt wird. Dipper hat zwar ein gewisses, wenn nicht zu sagen ein grosses Ego, den er zwar nie offen zeigt, aber dennoch deutlich vorhanden ist. Man kann ihn trotzdem schlecht als ego'istisch' bezeichnen, da er sich mehrmals für seine Zwillingsschwester eingesetzt und viel für sie geopfert hat. Dipper hat durch seine Zeit in Gravity Fals mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen und hat gelernt, wie man in noch so hoffnungslosen Momenten stark bleibt. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren 'Mabel Pines ' Mabel ist Dipper's Zwillingsschwester, somit haben sie ein größtenteils sehr gutes Verhältnis,auch wenn es zu komplizierten Situationen kommen kann. Zum Beispiel wenn es zum Thema Jungs kommt und Mabel 'Blind vor Liebe' ist. wenn sie ihre Kräfte vereinen kommen sie aus jeder schwierigen Situation wieder raus und so haben sie einmal, sogar Bill Cipher besiegt und in Seltsamageddon 3 ein zweites Mal. Robbie Valentino thumb Robbie ist Dippers erklärter Erzfeind. Robbie war in der 1 Staffel mit Wendy zusammen, die hat aber am Ende Schluss gemacht. Ob der Begriff "Feindschaft" jedoch in beidseitigem Einverständnis benutzt werden würde, darf bezweifelt werden. Robbie nimmt Dipper nicht unbedingt ernst, er hält ihn für ein Kind, sieht in Dipper folglich keine Konkurrenz für ihn, weder für seiner Stellung in seinem Freundeskreis, noch für seine (temporäre) Beziehung zu Wendy. Dipper hingegen sieht in ihm seinen härtesten Konkurrenten im Kampf um seine Angebetete. Stanley Pines Stanley Pines ist Dipper's und Mabel's Großonkel. Auch wenn Dipper und Stan oft Streit haben haben sie in manchen Folgen ein recht gutes Verhältnis. Meistens ist Dipper eher sauer auf Großonkel Stanley ,aber in jeder neuen Folge fängt es meistens mit einem gutem an. Die Beziehung hatte den Tiefpunkt als Dipper und Mabel das Dimensionsportal und alle gefälschten Ausweise von ihm gefunden haben. Sichtungen Staffel 1 *1. Die Touristenfalle *2. Angelsaison *3. Stan verliert den Kopf *4. Mabels Verehrer *5. Der Lämmchen-Tanz *6. Ein ganzer Mann *7. Der doppelte Dipper *8. Der achteinhalbte Präsident *9. Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden *10. Gewinner verlieren nicht *11. Der Alpha-Zwilling *12. Rache ist süß *13. Die Wette *14. Das Loch ohne Boden *15. Ein heißer Tag *16. Der magische Teppich *17. Verrückt nach Jungs *18. Schwabbel in Not *19. Gideon-Land (Teil 1) *20. Gideon-Land (Teil 2) Kurzfolgen *1. "Das Ding?" *2. "Gronkel Stans Tattoo" *3. "Der Briefkasten" *4. "Lefty" *5. "Der Zahn" *6. "Der Verstecker" *7. "Mabels Anleitung zu Dating" *8. "Mabels Anleitung zu Aufklebern" *9. "Mabels Anleitung zur Mode" *10. "Mabels Farbenlehre" *11. "Mabels Anleitung zu Kunst" *12. "Wir reparieren es mit Soos: Das Golfmobil" *13. "Wir reparieren es mit Soos: Die Kuckucksuhr" *16. "Mabels Buch der Erinnerungen: Kinobesuch" *17. "Mabels Buch der Erinnerungen: Streichelzoo" Staffel 2 *201. "Zombie-Karaoke" *202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" *203. "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" *204. "Die Socken-Oper" *205. "Eine Freundin für Soos" *206. "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" *207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" *208. "Der Zeitwunsch" *209. "Der Gott der Liebe" *211. "Nicht wonach es aussieht" *212. "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" *213. "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons" *214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" *215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" *216. "Die Stan-Pines-Flirtmethode" *217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" *218. "Weirdmageddon Part 1" *219. "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" Spiele *Oddity Creator *Mystery Shack Mystery *Postcard Creator *Rumble's Revenge *Mystery Shack Attack *PinesQuest *Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back *The Great Stanmobile Escape *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Trivia *Dipper wurde 5 Minuten nach Mabel geboren. *Dipper ist nur sein Spitzname. Außerdem sagte er in "Der doppelte Dipper", dass er schon immer "Tyrone" heißen wollte.Der doppelte Dipper *Sein eigentlicher Name ist Mason. Buch: Journal 3 (Seite: The true Theory of Weirdness) *Sein Spitzname basiert auf sein Muttermal auf der Stirn was sehr an das Sternenbild des großen Wagens (eng. Big Dipper) erinnert was er ständig versucht hinter einem Pony zu verstecken *Er kann das Sousaphon spielen. *Er ist der schlauste Protagonist in seinem Alter. Er ist auch unsportlich und verweichlicht, das ist aber nur selten zu erkennen. *Er besitzt das 3. Tagebuch. *Dipper ist ein Fan der Band "Babba" und ihrem Song "Disco Girl". Einzelnachweise en:Dipper Pines bg:Дипър Пайнс ru:Диппер Пайнс es:Dipper Pines fr:Dipper Pines it:Dipper Pines nl:Dipper Pines pl:Dipper Pines pt:Dipper Pines pt-br:Dipper Pines ro:Dipper Pines vi:Dipper Pines tr:Dipper Pines Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Familie Pines Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Kind